Game of Star one shot 1
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a one shot of when Kylo Ren meets Empress Rey. Basic off when Jon meets Dany. I don’t own these charters
1. Meeting

Kylo Ren was lead into the throne room. There he saw multiple thrones each holding a member of a different race. There was Chief Tarfful with two of his Wookiee warriors on ever side of him. Cham Syndulla leader of the freedom fighters for the Twi'Leks. There was Ben's mother Leia Solo. She was giving Kylo a small smile. Admiral Ackbar leader of the Mon Calamari.

There were other non human people on the thrones. A Torguta, a Bothan,

At the head of the room was another throne. Sitting on it was a girl with brown hair that was down, hazel eyes, a beautiful and strong looking face and body. She was dress in black clothes but still look ready to battle. She was On her hip was a sword in it's sheath that Kylo knew the blade was silver blue. Rey, Ben's heart beat faster just by looking at her.

Next to her was a girl near the same age as the girl on the throne. Some might mistake them for sisters. For Jaina Solo, Jedi Knight also had brown hair that was longer. She had brown eyes and purple bladed sword on her hip.

Around the room were 12 guards wearing red armor but no helmets. There both male and females. They all had sword that had white blades.

Jaina then spoke in a clear voice.

"You stand before the Council of the Alliance and Empress Rey. True heir to the Empire, Founder of the Alliance, restorer of cultures and breaker of chains."

"This is Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren." Said Phasima

"And what brings the heir of Vader here?" Said the Bothan leader.

"There is a threat coming. One that will destroy us all!"

Rey glance at Kylo who use their connect to open his mind to her. Rey wasn't surprise slightly by the trust he was giving her. She was actually please by it.

"The Night King." Everyone look at her.

"A undead Nightbrother with the magic of raising the dead. So he finally making his move." Kylo nodded.

"He and White Walkers are raising the dead. They march towards the wall. Only weapons such as the blades we weld and those of the Final Order can harm them."

"You know I seek the throne."

"Yes I do. And I'll help you get it. Isard is unfit to sit on the throne." Rey nodded.

"But Night King and the dead is the bigger threat to be deal with."

"My lady you can't honestly believe what this man said. He after your throne for himself." Said Cham looking distrustful at Ren. Rey also look at Kylo. "He wants the throne yes. Once for power in itself. But now for the same reason I want it to help the people of the world.

And he not a fool, he see bigger threats when they appeared. He's a honest man."

"I thank you for your word my lady."

"Tell us you story." And so Kylo told how he had fought against the Night King and escaped. Of him and his forces defeating the Imperial tyrant Ramsay Bolton. Of being name as Supreme Leader and forming the First Order. But knowing he'll need help against the Night King decide to come to ask for the Alliance's add.

After the story everyone was silent for a moment then Leia said. "To say the story is impossible after everyone here had seen thing no one would believe would make us all blind and fools." There were mummers of agreement around the room.

"I have no doubt his story is true." Said Cham. "But how can we trust Ren not to betray us once the Night King is defeated." There were more mummers. "Because he wish to heal the hurt he had done to others. Especially to the ones he care for." Said Rey.

"Everyone out except for Leia and Jaina. We want to speak with Ren alone. And give him back his sword."

Finn who stood next to Leia started to protest but Rey gave him a look and he obeyed. Kylo put his sword back into it's sheath as everyone passed him some giving him warning looks mostly from the Wookiees and the doors closed with a bang, leaving the three and the 12 knights alone.

"If it's too much trouble to ask. May you remove your mask?"

"What are you hoping to see if I do?" Asked Kylo. Rey gave a small smile. "The face of the son, brother and man we love."

Kylo pulled his hood back and then removed his helmet. His brown eyes shown through his shaggy black hair. On the right side of his face was the scar that Rey had given him along time ago. But Kylo didn't hate her for it because he had deserved it.

Leia approach Ben until she stood in front of him. After a moment she said. "Even though you still wear that mask and carry that sword. I know that you had returned to us. Ben."

"Only thanks to guys." They all smiled. "Mostly Rey." Said Jaina. They chuckled and Leia hugged her son. "I'm so sorry." Said Ben in a low voice. "I know you are." Said Leia.

After the hug Jaina came forward to hug Ben as well and then took his helmet from him. "Now our lady wishes to speak with you."

"So you have your own bodyguards." Said Ben slowly approaching the throne where Rey sat. The Knights watch his every move.

"The imperial knights stand to protect me and if I should fall to the Dark side, their job is to bring me back to the Light or destroy me if they can't."

"You have earn the loyalty of the Wookiees, the Twi'Leks and other from different races."

"I plan on healing the wound that Sidious had done and stop Ishard from doing more."

Ben nodded. "Ishard believe herself to be war. She plan to weed out the weak and let the wolves among the people to rise. She needs to be stop. But the Night King forces are more dangerous."

Ben knelt in front of Rey.

"You'll need a enforcer. So My grandfather fate is now mine." Ben dip his head forward his eyes closed.

"No." Said Rey sternly reaching out to touch Ben's face . "Vader was Sidious slave. You are not or ever be that to me Ben."

Rey lifted Ben chin up so he was looking into her eyes, running her thumb over the scar on his cheek.

"What I want you to be is my knight in shining armor and..." Rey was blushing slightly. "And if you want to be, my Prince Consort."

Ben eyes widen. "Why me?" Rey lean forward to touch her forehead to Ben's. "Because even after all this time. You are the one I love and want to stand by my side as we heal the world." Ben was quite for a moment then touch Rey's face as well. "I love you too and I'll stand next to you. My blade and The First Order are yours." Rey then pulled Ben into a kiss which he returned.

After the kiss Reygestured for the Imperial Knights to form a circle around them their blades drawn and held at the ready. Just like a Jedi's knighting ceremony.

Ben drew his sword and held the hilt towards Rey. "i Ben Solo, also name Kylo Ren Leader of the Knights of Ren. Swear my fealty to you." Rey took the sword in her hand and held it up. She rose to her feet. Slowly place the flat of the blade to Ben's shoulder. She moved it to the other shoulder.

"Recite the oath." Said Rey knowing Ben would know it. Ben began to speak.

"A Knight is sworn to Valor.

There is no light without darkness.

His blade defends the helpless.

Through passion, I gain strength

His might upholds the weak.

Through knowledge, I gain control.

His words speaks only truth.

Through victory, I gain harmony.

His wrath undoes the wicked.

Through the Force, my chains are broken."

"I Rey, heir to the Empire, Leader of the Final Order. Accept your fealty and make you my knight with honor. Rise Ben Solo as my vassal and take your sword." Ben took his sword back and sheathed it as did the other knights. And rose to his feet, gazing at Rey who was smiling. Rey then embrace Ben who returned it. They kissed again.

After the kiss, Rey said. "Now come lets prepare for the war against our foes that stand against peace and live."


	2. The-Army

The Sith Trooper were dress in red armor similar to Stormtrooper armor but sleeker.

"They don't obey one word I say." Queen Miraj said sounding annoyed. "And I cannot destroy them or they will destroy me."

Rey move until she stood in front of the army.

"Sith Troopers!" Called Rey and the red troopers stood at attention. "Forward march!" The troopers started moving forward. "Halt!" They stop.

"They obey you!" Said Queen Miraj surprised. "How?" Rey turn to look at the Queen of Slaves.

"I am Rey. Granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine. The Final Order is my birth right." Queen Miraj eyes widen in fear.

Rey turned back to the army and called out again. "Sith Troopers!" And again the troopers stood at attention. Taking a deep breath Rey said the next words. "Slay the zygerrian masters, slay the zygerrian soldiers, slay every man who holds a whip, but harm no children, strike the chains off every slave you see!"

Immediately the Sith Troopers obeyed taking fighting stances. The zygerrian slavers walking among the troopers got a spear in the back.

"Kill her!" Cried Queen Miraj. But as some zygerrian soldiers started to move towards Rey. But several Sith Troopers intercepted them. As Rey drew her sword and move towards the slave Queen.

"No! I am Queen!" Screamed Miraj

"And I don't believe in Queens like you." Said Rey then she silence Miraj by slashing her blade across her chest.

The Sith Troopers started moving out throw the city killing every zygerrian they came across. The slaves they came across were first afraid at first seeing the red armor warriors but then they were cheering in joy as their shackles and collars were removed.

Soon in no time at all zygerrian in the city had been takin down and the slave freed stood in the courtyard looking at the army that had gave them freedom.

Rey climb on to the orbaks and move through the rows of red armor troopers.

"Sith Troopers of the Final Order!" Called Rey. The red armor Stormtroopers didn't move holding their spears and shields at the ready.

"You were created as slaves to serve the Palpatine." Rey pause for a sec and the other knew that she didn't like the thought at all.

"But I Rey, granddaughter of Emperor Palpatine set you free. If any man or woman wish to leave may leave and no one will harm them." The troopers still haven't moved.

"I give you my word!" Still no movement apart from Rey.

"Will you fight with me as free men and women?!"

There was complete silence for three maybe four heart beats.

Then one trooper started beating his spear up and down. Soon another join and then another until all were beating in unison. It was clear of their choice.

Rey now had her army against Snoke and any other enemies that would apposed her. Soon the blood red boats and airships were heading across the ocean.


End file.
